


Fight For Me

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [73]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Dog Ownership, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:"Just breathe for me. Look at me. Now breathe. In, out, in, out. Keep it up. Good. You keep it up while I take care of that asshole." Logicality, please?
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Fight For Me

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> "Just breathe for me. Look at me. Now breathe. In, out, in, out. Keep it up. Good. You keep it up while I take care of that asshole." Logicality, please?

When they’d decided to take a nice walk around the park in the evening it had been meant as a relaxing, peaceful end to their day. Logan needed the stretch after his long days cooped up writing, and Patton enjoyed the fresh air and spending time without sharing his husband’s attention with a thousand other things at once. 

It started nicely and normally enough, and Patton looped his arm through Logan’s, leaning comfortably into him as Logan quietly talked about the various plants they passed, how his day had gone, what he’d thought of dinner... mundane thoughts that never failed to make Patton smile. 

“And really, one day we must get out somewhere to see the stars at night. Perhaps we ought to think about planning a trip away somewhere, just the two of us what would- oh _goodness_!” 

They both shouted when a very large and exuberant dog came running and knocked straight into Logan, sending him tumbling heavily onto his back, winded. Luckily Patton managed to let go in time to avoid being pulled down with him, but he still tried to catch Logan as he fell. No dice. 

“Logan?!” He gasped, helping his husband up carefully, checking him for injuries. Logan winced, but the gasping was more of a pressing concern. "Just breathe for me.” Logan tried, great gulping breaths. “Look at me,” Patton cupped his cheek, ignoring the angry man jogging across the grass towards them and the dog bounding around, wildly out of control. “Now breathe. In, out, in, out. Keep it up. Good.” He smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Logan’s forehead, squeezing his shoulder as he stood up. “You keep it up while I take care of that _asshole_."

“Patton!” Logan wheezed from the ground, shocked by the language, but his dear husband had already raised his chin and strode off to give the owner a piece of his mind. It was always quite the sight when Patton’s protective instincts were riled.


End file.
